Philippines Ironic Hatedom
The Philippines, officially called as the Republic of the Philippines (Filipino: Republika ng Pilipinas), is an archipelagic country in Southeast Asia. Situated in the western Pacific Ocean, it consists of about 7,641 islands that are categorized broadly under three main geographical divisions from north to south: Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. The capital city of the Philippines is Manila and the most populous city is Quezon City, both part of Metro Manila. Bounded by the South China Sea on the west, the Philippine Sea on the east and the Celebes Sea on the southwest, the Philippines shares maritime borders with Taiwan to the north, Japan to the northeast, Vietnam to the west, Palau to the east, and Malaysia and Indonesia to the south. Why They're Extremely BAD?! # They say that all Filipinos are poor when some cities in Philippines are rich. # They say that Flipinos use jejemons, despite that they have their own native languages! # They are hypocrites, they say that most Filipinos are racist while they are xenophobic to them by saying accusing them of being racist. # They say that Filipinos don't try to fix problems, which is not true! # Some of them said that filipinos eat dogs, which is stupid. # They say that Filipinos are pathological liars when they are liars themselves. # They say that Filipinos have no discipline despite the fact that not all of them also'' there are many countries has no discipline too!'' # They said that their Military is weak, despite the fact that they have a long history of battles against the enemies of the Philippines since Revolution against Spain, Fil-Am war, World War II against the Japanese, the Chinese during Korean war, Communists in 60's-present and Muslims during war on terror. ##Even though that they have lack of modern military equipment they are well trained and good at Jungle fighting since WW2 and they are called the best Jungle fighters in Asia, As well as their military branches are getting modernized thanks to the Modernization program of the AFP itself! ##Also explain how they defeat the ISIS in Marawi or the MNLF in Zamboanga?! # They believe that all Filipino politicians are corrupt, yes there are many corrupt politicians in the Philippines, but not all Filipino politicians are corrupt! Also there more corrupt Politicians in different countries too! # They believe that all Filipinos are easily offended, despite the fact that they never fire back unless that they crossed the line! # Most of the hatedoms came from the Malaysians, Indonesians, Arabs (probbably Saudis and Kuwaitis) since they hate Filipinos because they're christians and Philippines is a Catholic majority country, As well as the Chinese (since China is a Communist country) for calling them as Monkeys, pigdogs and etc as a racial slurs against Filipinos along with the Vietnamese and Japanese, just because their country just because Philippines is a Republic and democratic nation. ## What's even worse that they treat all Filipinos as SLAVES or Low-class citizens, ok we understand that Filipinos are hardworking people, but insulting them like that is completely WRONG! ## Also the Indonesians, Malaysians and Arabs ignore the fact that there are many Filipino muslims in Mindanao/Southern Philippines too! ###Speaking of Arabs again, they make fun and abuse their Filipina maids then gets to the point that they killed one of them! ## Speaking of Chinese again, In their social media website called Weibo a bunch of chinese citizens they treat all Filipinos as dogs (just because the country shaped like a dog) and they wished that their Military forces (People's Liberation Army) should invade and destroy the Philippines as they want to filled the country with Nukes or with human feces, NOW THAT'S INSULTING TO THE COUNTRY AND IT IS IMMORAL TO DESTROY AN INNOCENT COUNTRY WHO ONLY DEFENDING ITSELF AGAINST CHINA! ## What's Even worse to the Chinese is they already stole the Philippines exclusive economic zone as they ignore the UN Arbitral ruling in favor to the Philippines, even worse as they praise President Duterte ignored the ruling as he sold the Philippines' victory on the Hague in favor to the Chinese investments. ### They even insulted and make fun of 22 Filipino fishermen who've been rammed by their Fishing vessel as they insult them for being weak as well as the government urged the Fishermen to shut their mouth as they implied It's just a little maritime accident (More like: it's just a prank bro!). ### Even the Chinese ambassador already said; They will never recognize the UN Arbitral ruling as they implied that they put those Military installations in their articial islands as a defensive measure, more like'': It's an offensive measures to Invade both Vietnam, Taiwan and Philippines!'' ## Also the Chinese are stealing all Filipinos' jobs as they are permitted by the Philippine government to work there for FREE! Also they're also allowing themselves to built business like restaurants only exclusives for Chinese and not for Filipinos! ## Because of this many Filipinos are standing against the Chinese as the Philippine Government neglected everything. # A Thai citizen went full Xenophobic against Filipinos and calls them PIGnoys insults as an justification of insult against them as he wanted to be like Hitler and he wished for his own Holocaust against the Filipinos if he becomes Prime Minister of his country, and to the point he had to be deported back to his own country, Good thing that he's Persona Non-grata now. GOOD GRIEF! # Even Filipino muslims in Southern Philippines known as Moros never even considered themselves as Filipinos and they wished for Seperation and wants Mindanao to be seperate to the Republic as they push the forced conversion of Christians to Islam, since Bangsamoro Organic law is passed and even worse that some of them even have to celebrate it! #* They even celebrated when Christians in Jolo, Sulu got bombed by ABu Sayyaf suicide bombers, proving that they hate Christians at all! # Some of them say that Filipinos try too hard to be cute, despite the fact that there are young Filipino celebrities that are literally cute! # They even called Filipinos "ugly", If you really call them ugly then explain how these three beautiful Filipinas won the Miss Universe title?! #Blame this to Polandball Fandom. Category:Demonizers The Only Redeeming Quality # Not all of them hates the country and it's people, In fact some of them hate the Human rights abuses made by President Rodrigo Duterte on his drug war that killed innocent people (not including the Drug suspects) as well as his remarks on the United Nations, European Union and Pope Francis itself. Category:Hatedoms Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Xenophobes Category:Politics Category:Hypocrites Category:TheTopTens Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Racist Hatedoms Category:Hatedoms That Should be Banned